Naath
Naath, literally meaning "reading" in Khandar, also referred to as "demons" or "bindings" in Vordan, are incorporeal beings of magical power. Description Naath are vaguely understood and their origins are unknown. If someone is able to speak the name of a naath after reciting an incantation then the naath will bind to the person's soul, turning them into a naathem ("one who has read") and granting them a magical ability. It is unknown if it is a standard incantation followed by the desired naath, or if each naath has it's own. The process is described as a serpent coiling around the soul. Those who are weak-willed will be killed by the reading. Mother chooses her naathem from the sahl-irusk ("sacred children") who are trained from a young age to read a naath. A naath can only be removed from a naathem upon their death. A person can also be born with a naath already in them, such as Danton Aurenne or Alex. These people are referred to as "wild". Naathem are able to sense things about people they spend time with, such as Feor sensing that Winter was a girl. One only has to will their naath to work, which appears rather easy as Winter was able to use her naath only minutes after receiving it. Naathem are also able to sense other naathem within a certain vicinity and the use of naath makes one's presence more prominent, Feor describing it as lighting a beacon. There are some naath known as the Great Powers by some. These are extremely powerful naath which, according to Feor, have not been dared to be incanted for centuries, even by Mother. The Penitent Damned, a group within the Priests of the Black, willingly become naathem to assist with the cleansing of the world. They believe they are subjecting themselves to damnation, however, they do so to assist the Sworn Church and save others. *''SPOILERS BELOW*'' Known Naath * Obv-scar-iot, read by Feor. Ability to bestow a regenerative ability onto one other person results in white marble-like scarring on the body as well as progressive increase in strength and durability. Feor says her naath can only be used on women. It's power has been bestowed upon Bobby Forester who is able to continue fighting after being shot with several arrows and easily recover afterwards. The recipients of this power have only a feint presence compared to other naathem. * Viir-en-talet, also known as "Infernivore," read by Winter Ihernglass. A naath that consumes other naath. It was encountered in the wild by the Sworn Church a thousand years ago and "resisted every attempt to learn it's name." Rumors arose that a similar naath ''was discovered in Khandar. * '''Panoply Invisible', read by Jen Alhundt. One of the Great Powers. Ability to generate defensive force fields and offensive waves capable of shattering rock. It gives off silver sparkles when interacted with. * Eternal Warrior, read by Princess Raesinia''. Ability to self-regenerate. * Unnamed ''naath, read by Akataer. Ability to reanimate corpses as servants. Described as binding the deceased's spirit to their corpse by first kissing them, then touching one's tongue to each of the deceased's eyes. Those affected by will have fiery green eyes and will emit white smoke from their mouths and any wounds. Reanimating six corpses for a day's labor leaves the naathem tired and weak. * Unnamed naath, read by Danton Aurenne. Ability to entrance those hearing his voice. * Unnamed naath, read by unnamed female and at least several others. Ability to link the minds of those who have read it. It is strengthened when those connected already have a close relationships, such as lovers or siblings, with twins being ideal. Another connection is able to be added by staring into the naathem's eyes. To avoid this, the Priests of Black gouge out the naathem's eyes. * Unnamed naath, read by Adam Ionkovo. One of the Great Powers. Ability to enter and exit shadows. He is only able to take others with him if they are unconscious. * Unnamed naath, read by Wren. Ability to greatly enhance one's physical senses to the point of seeing miles away or perceiving someone's movements and anticipating their actions. * Unnamed naath, ''read by Mother and later Jaffa-dan-Iln. Ability to turn oneself into sand and control it at will. * Unnamed ''naath, ''read by the Liar. Ability to force a person to truthfully answer any question asked. When used, the bones in the ''naathem's hand will glow blue and white, extending to their nails. They then dig their nails into the subject's face. The process is shown to kill the subject. * Unnamed naath, read by Twist. Ability to make one unaffected by injuries as well in increase strength and durability. * Unnamed naath, read by Cinder. Ability to control and augment fire, but not create it. The fire created is so hot bullets shot through it will melt instantaneously. * Shadow Blade, read by Alex. Ability to generate an ink-lik material she can freely control, using it as a grappling hook. She is able to feel what happens to it like an extension of her body. It is stated to have been lost by the Priests of the Black two hundred years ago due to a "clerical error". * 'The Beast, '''read by Jane Verity and countless before her. A sentient and intelligent ''naath which takes control of it's naathem's body. It is able to infect others with itself looking in their eyes and bring them under it's control, creating a hive-mind with the abilities and memories of those under it's control. It takes ten hours to read the Beast's name and bind it to a new naathem. To prevent it from spreading into others, it's naathem's eyes are covered with a metal mask. Other characters have been described with superhuman/elusive abilities, but it is not stated whether they are naathem. Feor tells Marcus there are many smaller naath within Vordan City. It's unknown if the naathem are aware of their status. The Thousand Names is an ancient archive of naath, containing not only their names, but also instructions, warnings, and history.